


some things you can't go back to

by icebluecyanide



Series: Random TO headcanons [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebluecyanide/pseuds/icebluecyanide
Summary: The last time she speaks to her brother is two days before the massacre.
Relationships: Camille O'Connell & Sean O'Connell
Series: Random TO headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093880
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	some things you can't go back to

The last time she speaks to her brother is two days before the massacre. She has a paper due that she’s been working on for days and she’s about ready to cry from frustration, eager for any sort of distraction. After she catches herself staring mindlessly at the picture of her and her brother that she keeps on her desk, she finally snaps, gets up to make more coffee and calls her brother.

She will go over this conversation in her mind later in endless, excruciating detail, but Sean had seemed—fine, normal, as he’d always been. His voice is a cheerful, reassuring thing, a very welcome distraction from the details of cognitive behavioural therapy. They chat for a bit about her roommate, how seminary school is treating him, when they’d last heard from Mom and Dad—normal things. He teases her about getting caught up in college stuff and asks when she is coming down to visit again.

 _I should go,_ he says as their conversation is winding down, _I think Uncle Kieran still wants me to help him with something tonight. I’ll talk to you later, alright? Best of luck with the paper, I’m sure you’ll ace it. Love you—and remember to see when you can visit us again._

 _I will, I will,_ she laughs. _Love you too. Say ‘hi’ to Uncle Kieran for me._

She returns to her paper with new energy, finally seeing how she should restructure the paragraph that has been bothering her for hours and correcting three typos she’d missed before.

She gets the call two days later.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr as part of a series of random TO headcanons.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
